


Learning

by AddyEZ



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Beating, Comfort, Crying, First Aid, Gen, Little Jack, Nightmares, OCs - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Pre Canon Era, The Refuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddyEZ/pseuds/AddyEZ
Summary: Jack Kelly was seven years old when his pa was taken off to prison. Shortly after, Jack was sent to the Refuge for “loitering and vagrancy”. As soon as he was released, he ran to the one thing he had a little faith he could do: become a newsie. However, carrying the banner isn’t the dream little Jack thought it was…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first multi chapter fanfic, I've been working on it for about a month so I'm super excited to post this! It is all finished and I'll be posting a chapter every other day to give myself time to edit. Without further ado, enjoy this fic!

Jack Kelly was afraid. That wasn’t anything new, he had more memories of being scared then not. Scared his mama was going to die (which she did). Scared his father was going to leave him all alone (which was exactly what happened… stupid bulls). Scared of the next beating, scared his next meal wasn’t going to come, just… scared.   
Jack stumbled over his own feet as he limped down the street. The cool October breeze might feel like a relief to some, a breath of fresh air wiping out the last of the muggy summer, but to Jack it was a knife slashing through his threadbare clothes. The sun was starting to dip between the cracks in between the buildings, and Jack shivered thinking of another night alone on the street.   
He was so lost in thought, he didn’t hear a voice behind him. “Kid, hey kid!’ A large hand rested on his shoulder. Jack flinched away and whirled into a wall. He tried not to wince as his already sore back slammed against the crumbling brick. A teen towered in front of him, hands held up in a gesture of surrender that only made Jack tremble more. This kid, this giant, lowered his hands and crouched in front of Jack, sinking to his level. “Hey, kid, didn’t means ta startle ya,” he sighed as he took the newsie cap off his head and rested it on his knee.   
So this giant is a newsie, Jack thought. Maybe I should avoid them…  
“Kid… kid you’s is zoning out on me again. Focus on me.” Jack dared to raise his eyes up to meet the giant’s warm brown ones. He was rewarded with a smile. “There you’s go kid. What’s your name?”  
Jack broke eye contact and looked down at his scuffed shoes. “Jack,” he tried to avoid showing the tremble in his voice to no avail.   
“Jack, okay. Where you’s supposed to be right now kid?” The giant gently took Jack’s chin and raised it so Jack’s face was visible. The giant let out a low whistle. “Jeez kid, where’d you get that shiner?”  
Jack wanted to run, knew, he should run, but yet some fear kept him rooted to the ground. “I’se ain’t got nowhere ta be” Jack mumbled.  
“No folks?” the giant asked, dusting off his cap and placing it back over his brown curls. After Jack shook his head, the giant smiled. “It’s alright kid. Hey, why’s don’t you’s come back to the Lodging House with me? Snick’s ain’t around tonight, I’se can sneak ya in, let ya warm up a little and get a meal in ya. Whatcha think?”  
Jack slowly nodded as the giant grinned and stood up. Jack was once again astounded by his height. “What’s Snicks?” he dared as he started trailing the giant.  
He glanced back at Jack before stopping and hoisting Jack up on his hip. Jack felt like he should run, or fight, or something, but not having to walk and being held against someone warm was too great of a comfort to be refused. “Snicks ain’t a what, he’s a who,” the giant explained. “He’s the leada of the Manhattan newsies, using the term loosely. He beats up on the older kids, picks everyone's pockets and takes the littles’ food and the like. He ain’t around tonight or else I wouldn’t take you back. My name’s Bear by the way.”  
Jack hid a smile. The boy’s name fit him perfectly. Jack tried to ignore the little twinge of fear that came from hearing about Snick. He’d gone without food. He’d gone with beating. He could take it, at least he could be a newsie and be with Bear. Bear started to hum a little tune under his breath and Jack let his head lull onto his shoulder. He soaked up the boy’s warmth as he drifted off.

“Jackie boy, Jack, hey kid, there’s food…”   
Jack’s eyes slowly drifted open. He knew he should be alarmed, he was with an almost complete stranger who knows where, yet he couldn’t muster the energy to sit up. He was alone on a bed, an actual bed, with an actual blanket over him. He wanted to snuggle deeper into the bed and curl up tighter in this blanket, in this warm, dreamy haze, but the mention of food roused him enough to open his eyes.  
Bear was crouched in front of him, a small smile on his face as he held a chipped, yet steaming bowl. “We’s ain’t got much food here, but it’s warm. Gotta sit up to eat it Jackie.” Bear wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him up so Jack was leaning against his side.   
Jack rubbed his face as he forced himself to draw away from Bear. You don’t need to be clingy he scolded himself. Give him space. Pa always wanted more space, and the more distance between you and Snyder, the better. Jack carefully took the bowl a raised the spoon to his lips. He soaked in the warmth that the food had to offer.  
Suddenly, a loud door slammed downstairs and Jack flinched. Bear’s head jerked up as well. He mumbled curses under his breath as he got to his feet. He seemed torn on whether to investigate the sound or to stay at Jack’s side. “Stay here kid,” he said eventually, patting Jack’s shoulder. “I just need to check on something.”  
“Why’d the door slam?” Jack risked asking a question.  
Bear’s shoulders slumped, and for a split second, he looked defeated. “Snick came back early,” he admitted. “I’se was hopin’ I’d have ya out the door ‘fore he came back.”  
Jack’s eyes widened in fear. “No!” he gasped. “Bear, please, don’t throw me out, I wanna stay, please, I wanna be a newsie, I promise I’se’ll work real hard and I’s won’t cause no trouble, I swear-”  
“Woah, woah, kid,” Bear cut him off. “I didn’t know if ya wanted to be a newsie or not, that’s why I didn't bring it up. Snick ain’t no good leader, he’ll beat up on ya, kid, take your money and your food. I’se couldn’t forgive myself if I brought a little kid inta all that.”  
Jack shook his head. “Please Bear, please. I’se don’t wanna be on my own again.”  
Bear knelt down to Jack’s level and cupped Jack’s cheek in his hand. “Okay kid. You’se ain’t eva gonna be alone again. Just give me a minute, I’se gotta make sure’s the kids are alright.”  
Jack nodded solemnly as Bear slipped out the door. He hugged himself, praying he hadn’t made the wrong decision.


	2. Chapter 2

“‘Structure of Tallest Building in New York City is Crumbling”! Could crash on innocent bystanders, you heard it right here, miss,” Bear smiled cockily as the woman pressed a penny into his palm. “Have a nice day mame!”

Jack was frantically searching through the pape in his hands. “Where’s it say that?”

“It don’t kid, I’se just improving the truth,” he laughed, knocking Jack’s cap over his eyes. “Tools of the trade.”

Jack readjusted his cap, pretending to be insulted. “Why’s we’s gotta get up so early? We were up before anyone else.”

“I’d like ta put off you meeting Snick for as long as possible,” Bear glanced around the streets, looking for his next target.

_ Or watching out for Snick _ , Jack’s stubborn, paranoid mind argued. He shook his head to clear the thought while smoothing out his pape. “Who should I sell to?”

Bear smiled down at him. “You wanna try women, you’s still tiny enough. How old is you?”

“Seven,” Jack announced proudly. He’d watched newsies long enough to know younger sells more papes.

“Perfect. Now, you see that women there, with the little goil bout your age? Go try ta sell a pape ta her.”

Jack, too nervous to say no, stumbled up the woman. She’s clearly upper class, and the little girl next to her has bright auburn curls. “Buy a pape miss?” Jack asked hesitantly.

The woman looked about ready to turn away, but the girl tugged on her skirt and, with a sigh, the woman pressed a penny into Jack’s palm before taking her pape and hurrying away.

Jack turned back at Bear with an awestruck look. “Bear!” he gasped. “I did it! I-I sold that lady a pape!”

Bear laughed, patting Jack on the back. Jack wanted to wince, but his jubilee was too prominent to be stopped by pain. “You’s sure did, kid!” He pressed five more papes into Jack’s hands. “You go sell ta a few more women. Stay within eye-shot of me, got it? If you’s see any bulls, get back here quick.”

Jack ran off without responding, already picking out his next target. He ran up to an older woman carrying a basket of clothes. Jack stuck out his lip, putting on a sad expression. “Buy a pape from a poor orphan boy?” he begged. He knew he was selling it a bit hard, but he wasn’t lying. Not even improving the truth.

The woman’s face spread into an expression of pity. “Why of course, you dear thing,” she cooed as she pressed a nickel into Jack’s hand. “You keep yourself safe, understand?”

Jack nodded cheerfully. “Yes ma’am!” The woman smiled as she moved along and Jack turned around, excited to run back and tell Bear his news. Sure, he’d only sold one pape, but it was for a whole nickel! However, before Jack could get anywhere, he ran into a man’s chest. Jack jerked backwards, trying to mask his fear by putting on a cocky smile. “Sorry about that sir! Would you like to buy a pape?”

The man’s hand gripped Jack’s chin and pulled forced him to look at the man’s face. His gray eyes were hard, and his nose took up the majority of his face. He had red hair that were plastered to his sweaty forehead. A newsie cap sat perched on his head. “Who…” he growled. “The hell do you think you are?”

Jack tried to pull away, but the man’s other hand hand curled around the collar of his shirt. Veins were popping out of his forearms. Jack was trembling. “I-I’m Jack Kelly, sir. I’se a newsie.”

The man sneered. “You ain’t no ‘hatten newsie, yet you’s sellin’ on our turf. Is your borough beggin’ for a turf war?”

“I ain’t got no other borough! I’m from Manhattan, I’se swear! I-”

The man’s hand had moved up from Jack’s collar to his throat. Jack couldn’t tell if it was the hand or his fear that robbed him of his ability to speak. “I’se gonna soak you inta next week,” the man threatened, spit spraying into Jack’s face. Jack didn't even bother to wipe it away, instead choosing to let his hands grab onto the man’s wrist, praying he’d just  _ let him go… _ “And then you’s gonna go tell your leada that if he’s got issues, he’s gonna come see me instead of sending his kids on my turf, ya got that?”

Jack tried to refrain from whimpering as the man held up his fist-

“Snick! Snick, whoa, hold on-” Jack was knocked to the ground, gravel sticking in his knees. He coughed, trembling on the ground as he noticed Bear standing above him. Bear wasn’t paying attention to him though, he was trying to talk down the man- no, not man, boy,  _ Snick _ , leader of the Manhattan newsies. 

“You tell me, right now, why I’se shouldn’t pound this little trespasser right inta the pavement-”

“Cause he ain’t a trespasser! This kid’s Jack Kelly, I’se found him last night, I’se took him in.”

Snick leaned forward, inches away from Bear’s face. “And why wasn’t I informed of this?” he sneered.

Bear held his head high. “Because I didn’t think you needed ta know.” Snick growled and raised his fist near Bear, but Bear easily caught it in his hand and threw it away. He gave Snick one last glare before kneeling down beside Jack. “You alright kid?” he muttered, brushing gravel off of Jack’s knees. “It’s almost time for lunch, let’s head to Jacobi’s and get ya cleaned up.” He hoisted Jack up on his hip and with one final nod to Snick, he carried Jack away.

The short walk was spent in silence, Jack trying to stop his trembling and Bear trying to calm himself. Soon they walked up to a small restaurant with a blue awning that read, “Jacobi’s”. They walked in and Bear set Jack on a chair before going to the counter and sharing a brief, quiet exchange with an older man who had a large beard. He returned with a small first aid kit and a glass of water. He hands the glass to Jack before kneeling down and starting to clean Jack’s knees.

Jack leaned forward towards Bear’s ear. “Are we allowed ta be here?” he whispered. “I’se can’t afford anything, I’ve got 6 cents.”

Bear laughed. “Congrats, you can afford a bed at the Lodging House and two papes tomorrow.” He shook his head to himself. “Nah, Jacobi, the owner of this place, was a friend of my parents. He couldn’t take me in when my folks died, but he opened this place up ta the newsies. We can come hang out in here anytime, as long as we’re out ‘fore the dinner crowd.” Bear glanced up at Jack. “What happened to your folks?”

Jack shook his head. “My ma died when I was real little,” he whispered. “And my pa went ta prison.”

Bear let out a low whistle. “How long ago was that?”

“I dunno,” Jack shrugged. “ Half a year? I’se got sent ta the Refuge right afta’.”

Bear’s head shot up. “Jeez kid, ya were at the Refuge? How long was you out before I found ya?”

He started shaking. “A few days I guess, two or three. I-I was cold and I hadn’t eaten anything for a few days and I missed my pa and-”

Suddenly, before he knew it, Bear had reached his arms around Jack pulling him into something Jack had only seen before; a hug. Jack’s father had never emphasized physical contact, and the Refuge specialized in slaps and beatings, meaning Jack had never really gotten the chance. And it was… nice. Bear’s strong arms didn’t feel threatening, they felt safe, like nothing could hurt him. He nestled his head into Bear’s shoulder, feeling safe at last.

“Whoa! Who’s this pipsqueak?” Jack immediately jerked away from Bear, looking down at his scuffed boots.

“Jack, kid, look at me,” Bear said, resting his hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack looked up into Bear’s concerned eyes before his eyes darted to the blonde boy over Bear’s shoulder. “That’s just Johnny, kid, he’s a good one. He’s ten, that’s not much older than you, right?”

Jack nodded quietly, seeming reassured. Johnny bounced away and started chattering animatedly to another newsboy who had just entered as Bear finished bandaging his knees. 

Johnny and another boy with dark skin and round glasses ran over towards Jack. “Hey, Jack,” Johnny was practically bouncing. “One of the kids from over at Brooklyn gave me a new slingshot. We’s, me and Specs, we’s wanted ta know if you’d wanna come out and test it in the alley.”

Jack glanced over at Bear who smiled at him. “They’s just gonna shoot bottles off of a windowsill with it. Go on out with ‘em, but eat this while you’re at it,” Bear said, tossing him a chunk on bread. “Don’t be out too long, you’se boys got more papes to sell.”

“Thanks Bear!” the darker boy, Specs, yelled as he grabbed Jack’s arm and lead him outside. Jack let himself smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice fluffy chapter with a touch of angst when Jack met Snicks. Don't worry, it gets worse next chapter. Next chapter will be posted day after tomorrow, in the meantime please review and leave kudos, and feel free to check out some of my other work.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack jerked awake, a silent scream caught in his throat. He kicked, trying to get the blanket the ensnared his legs _ off, away _ . Moonlight streamed through the windows and he could see the stars twinkling. But the air in the Lodging House was just like the air in the Refuge, so  _ still _ and he could hear the rustling of the other boys and he needed out. 

Without a second thought, Jack shoved his feet into his boots and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. He glanced around the darkened rooms, past the rows of bunks full of sleeping boys to a window. He slips off his bed and quietly opened the window. He froze briefly before slipping through. Should he wake Bear?  _ No _ , he decided.  _ I’m too much work during the day, Bear shouldn’t have to deal with me during the night too. _

Jack crawled out onto the fire escape and up to the rooftop. Usually he’d chose to run down to the streets, but this soon after being released from the Refuge? He wasn’t risking getting accused of loitering or vagrancy. Jack instead went up the slippery, cold fire escape towards the roof. As soon as he stepped onto the roof. The tension dropped from his shoulders and his blanket dropped to his feet. He could see the sky and the stars, he could feel fresh air ruffle his dark hair. He’d almost rather sleep up here…

Then he smelled the smoke. Not smoke from a fire, smoke from a cigar…

“What do we have ‘ere?” Snick waltzed over to Jack, grinning cockily with a cigar perched between his fingers. “The little shrimp Bear was looking afta’.” 

Jack tried to back away, but he was too close to the edge of the roof. Snick got closer until Jack could smell the alcohol on his breath. Snick laughed. “Ya know, Bear thinks he’s gonna take my place soon. Thinks I’se gonna age out just ‘cause I’se seventeen. Well, he’s a fool,” He took another drag on his cigar. “Kloppman’s old, ya know? Weak, frail, all that good stuff. Ya don’t think me and a few of my buddies ova’ from the Bronx can pressure him inta raisin’ the rent a little? I get the extra profits, and I’se don’t have to work. Why, soon Kloppman’s gonna kneel over and it’s gonna be me in charge or no one in charge.” Hed wrapped his hand around the collar of Jack’s shirt and slowly pulled him up so he was standing on the tips of his toes. 

Jack let out a panicked whimper and kicked his legs. “Pease,” he said. “Please, let me go, I’m sorry, let me go.”

“Are you fighting me?” Snick whispered in Jack’s ear. “Because nothing good comes-”

“Let me go!” Jack screamed. “Bear!” His shrill voice pierced through the night air as Snick turned and threw Jack back on the roof. Without another word, Snick drunkenly took out his rage at who knows what on Jack, beating him. Jack whimpered and cried and tried to get away but Snick would only grab him and throw him back down, sending shots of pain through his back. “Please-” Jack begged, but before he could get more out, Snick interrupted him. 

“Didn’t I mention I like it when you’re quiet?” he growled, making Jack yelp as he drove his foot into his ribs.

Jack just wanted out, just wanted away, but he couldn’t, couldn’t escape.

Jack wished he could remember what happened during and after the beating, but yet he’s relieved that he can’t. All he can remember is pain, crawling back to his bunk, and crying himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry?  
> I had written this scene better, but then I took a break from this story and it got deleted some how, so I guess this is good enough. Writing angst is harder then it looks!  
> Please leave kudos and review! Don’t forget to tune back in soon!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Logically, Jack knew he slept. But when he flinched away from Bear shaking him awake, he sure didn’t feel like it.

“Kid?” Bear’s forehead creased in concern as Jack jolted away from him. “Are you-”

“I’se fine,” Jack scrambled to sit up, pulling his blanket around his shoulders, hiding in it. Bear tried to reach out to feel Jack’s forehead, clearly not believing him, but Jack pulled away. “Please,” Jack begged, praying that this time someone would listen to him, “I just… I don’t want touch today. Please.”

“Okay kiddo…” Bear warily gave Jack space to get down by heading away to the bathroom. Jack burrowed his face in his knees.  _ I can’t tell him _ , he thought.  _ He’ll know I’m weak, he’ll know I’m helpless, he’ll take advantage of me too, I can’t let that happen… _

All the newsies noticed something was wrong with Jack even though not all of them even had talked to him yet. Specs tried to talk to him in line, but he avoided him. He curled in on himself when they whispered about Snicks not being there because he had a hangover, looked away from Bear when he felt his eyes on him.  _ Gotta hide it, can’t let him know… _

Soon enough, the newsies were carrying the banner. Well, the term was used loosely for Jack, more like reading the headline while holding a paper out to people, praying they’d take pity on him.

The day was unusually warm and soon Bear had rolled up his sleeves. He kept shooting Jack glances like he wanted to ask questions, but yet he didn’t. Eventually though, he did.

“Kid,” Bear sighed. “It’s warm out here today. Why not roll up your sleeves, take advantage of it, ya know?”

Jack slowly backed away from Bear. “I- I’se don’t wanna,” Jack stuttered.  _ This is it, this is where he pins me down and forces me to show him my bruises and he’ll see how weak I am, and he’ll beat me, or throw me out, and I can’t do that, I can’t. _

__ But Bear didn’t do any of those things, just patted Jack on the shoulder, simply raising an eyebrow when Jack flinched away. He didn’t force Jack forward, or yell at him, or pressure him into anything, he waited, waited until Jack was ready.

Specs, at lunch, however, was different. 

“C’mon Jackie,” he urged. “It’s just wrestling, the boys and I do it all the time. It’s all good fun, I’se promise you.”

“Specs, I’se told ya, I’se don’t wanna, leave me alone.” Jack was already sore, he didn’t need Specs adding to it. It took Bear interfering and telling Specs to leave Jack alone for Jack to finally have enough peace to eat his tiny lunch. He didn’t even finish near half of it, his stomach too knotted with guilt and anxiety to eat the food Bear provided him with. Bear quietly tried to convince Jack to eat, but Jack refused to even look at it. 

The afternoon passed with Jack feeling worse and worse. Night was approaching, and he knew he would have a nightmare. Sure, he knew not to go on the rooftop anymore, but who was to stop Snick from searching him out?  _ Not Bear, he can’t know, please, let Bear not find out how weak I am… _

__ “Jack?” 

It was time to go to sleep yet Jack was sitting awake on his bunk, nowhere near sleep. He wanted to sleep, everything hurt and he was so tired, but he couldn’t trust himself, he’d have a nightmare and wake everyone and then not only Snick would beat him, it’d be Bear too. And he couldn’t do that. 

“Jack, you got ta breathe, you’re gonna hyperventilate. Focus on me, kiddo, you can do it.” Bear tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but Jack flinched away.

“No!” Jack cried. “No, please, just leave me alone! Please…”

Bear reached forward and gently, but firmly, grabbed Jack’s chin. “Kid, you’se gotta talk talk ta me. What’s wrong?”

Jack tried to take in a deep breath, but failed. “It- it was Snick. He-” As Jack slowly stuttered out what happened, Bear slowly undid Jack’s shirt, sucking in a breath between his teeth as he saw the bruises.

Jack finished and Bear didn’t say anything. Jack looked at his lap, waiting for the beating. “Jack…”

Words failed Bear as all he could do was scoop the crying child into his lap and vows,  _ Never again _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a day! Yesterday was my birthday and I wasn’t working on anything.  
> Please remember to review, leave kudos, and tune back in for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

”This. Is. It.” 

Jack tried to stop trembling, he knew Bear wasn’t mad at him, he’d told him so last night, but old habits die hard. Specs’ reassuring hand on his elbow did wonders to help relax him though… 

“I’se ain’t sittin’ around no more!” Bear ranted, eyes hard with anger and determination. All the Lower Manhattan newsies had gathered around Bear, watching him pace. Snick had left last night and hadn’t returned yet. “I’se ain’t watching the boys who’s supposed ta be my brothers get beat up just cause Snick feels like it! No one is working today, we’re gonna sit here until Snick gets back and then we’ll tell him he’s no longer welcomed in the Lodging House.”

“Who’ll be our leader?” One boy in the back called out.

Bear shrugged. “Does it matta’? Anyone would be better than him. I’d sure like ta be, but we can vote to make it official if you’se want to.” Murmurs filled the room, but Bear continued. “Look, he’s gonna waltz in here drunk, and I’m gonna tell him that he’s gonna walk right back out or we all are gonna soak him-”

Voices drowned Bear out, some enthusiastic, some panicked. Jack jumped up and tentatively tugged on Bear’s shirt. “Um, Bear?” he whispered. Voices softened as they strained to hear the soft voice of the new timid newsie. Bear bent down to be eye level. “Why don’t we’s wait a little while? We’re not-”

Bear nodded, cutting Jack off. “Sure, let’s wait.” He stood on a chair, making eye contact with every newsie before continuing. “We’re a bunch of starving, beaten kids, why would we fight? Let’s go back to sitting on our beds in fear, tryin' and failin' to avoid beating, and don’t lie and say he doesn’t take his anger out on you, I'se see all your bruises. Let’s go back to waking up at the crack a' dawn to work all day, but barely getting anything for it because Snick picks your pocket. Let’s wait until we get more beaten down.”

Bear hopped down and knelt to Jack’s level and placed a nonthreatening hand on his shoulder. “Listen to me kid, we could wait. But I know I’se ain’t waiting no longer. I’se ain’t watching you boys get beat no longer, I’se ain’t watching you’s go ta bed hungry every night! I’se fighting now, and you’s can help me or you can stay in this life foreva’. Your choice kid.”

Every newsie stood in silencen, but Jack nodded. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Yeah, I'se'll help." All the newsies nodded in agreement before they heard the door.

Every newsie stiffened as they heard the front door of the Lodge slam and the heavy boot steps they knew belonged to Snicks. Bear straightened his cap and without another word Snick walked straight into the room. “Get out.”

Snick laughed. It was loud and bellowing and Jack curled a little closer to Specs. “Now, Bear, I’se think you are mistaken.” He leaned closer to Bear, who stood tall and proud. “I’se the leader of Hatten’, and I say  _ you _ should get out.”

“I think all the kids agree that they’d rather me be the leader than you.”

Snick sneered and his fist flew into Bear’s face knocking him to the ground. 

“Hey!” Jack was running forward before he even knew what he was doing, running towards Snick. 

Snick barely glanced at him before slapping him to the ground as well and moving towards Bear, who was struggling to stand. 

With that, the newsies started yelling. The crowd surged, some of the older boys pulling away the younger ones, some hurrying to help Bear, some attacking Snick. Jack trembled as his face stung. He grabbed Specs hand and held it as hard as he could, trying to stay grounded.

Bear had gotten up and was yelling for his boys to back off, that this was between him and Snick. Soon, everyone had backed off and Bear was holding Snick by his wrists against a wall. “Now listen here,” Bear growled. “You come waltzing in here like you own the place, beat up on little kids like you’re superior, and steal their food like you need it more. I hate ta break it to you, but you'se are nothin' but a drunk. So get. Out. Of my Lodging House.”

Without another word, Bear let go of Snick. He turned and walked out the door and left for good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had a huge fight scene planned with people on Snick's side and the bulls getting involved, but I had scraped it for a more mild, "Snick is really just some drunk teenager" story line. Then I saw the reviews and how much you guys hated him (which I love that you hate him!) so I wrote this.  
> Bear's speech was inspired by Martin Luther King's, "Letter from a Birmingham Jail", which I studied in History class. This whole story was inspired by Bear's speech, so I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the epilogue! Don't forget to review and leave kudos please!


	6. Epilogue

Jack had just turned eight. He was a little bit older, a much better newsie, and as cocky as you could get. One night he had a nightmare, but he didn’t do what he had done before. He didn’t deal with it alone, he went to Bear. He shook Bear awake, and as Bear looked at him groggily, Jack whispered that he had a nightmare. Without another word or question, Bear opened his arms and let Jack spend the night in his bed. Jack felt like he was home.

* * *

 

When Jack was nine, he started drawing. It wasn’t intentional, it was because of a new newsie that Bear brought in. The new boy was a cripple, he sat alone on his new bed, no one speaking to him. His leg was bent at an odd angle, a small wooden crutch rested beside him. Jack sat next to him and tried to tell him about a place he had read about in the papes, a place called Santa Fe. When he found he didn’t have words to describe the place he saw in his head, he grabbed an old paper and a piece of coal and tried to draw it. Sure, it looked like a bunch of trees, but it was their dream. One day, Jack wouldn’t need to draw it because they’d be there. But until then, Jack would keep trying to draw better so he could get his best friend, Crutchie, as close as possible.

* * *

 

Jack almost got sent back to the refuge when he was ten. He saw Snyder on the streets and ran into the closest building to hide. When the owner of the building saw a child run in, she was ready to shoo him out until she looked closer at the boy. He was trembling and had tears in his eyes and flinched away from her. So she offered him free candy and canvases to practice his craft on and a place to stay for as long as he needed to. Years later, in her head, she’d call this boy her son.

* * *

 

Jack sat on the table as Bear bandaged Jack’s knuckles. “Seriously kid,” he muttered angrily. Even though he was mad at Jack, Jack still felt safe around him, he knew Bear would never hurt him. “You’re eleven. That’s still too young to be picking fights, especially with Conlon. He’s next in line in Brooklyn, you’se gotta respect that.”

“It’s crazy he’s next in line. He’s my age!” Jack crossed his arms and pouted.

Bear smiled fondly as he knocked Jack’s cap over his head. “I agree. But Johnny wants you to be his next in line, so you’ll have that status soon-”

Jack laughed. “Johnny doesn’t get ta pick a next in line yet! He’s still your next in line!”

Bear looked at his lap as Jack stopped laughing. “Kid,” Bear sighed. “A few buddies of mine got us an opportunity to go up to Boston, ta work in a factory.  The pay’s great, and I’se almost 21. That’s too old to be a newsie. Trust me, Johnny’s gonna take real good care of all of you’s.”

“You’re leaving?” Jack’s lip trembled as Bear nodded sadly. “Yeah kid. I’m leaving.”

All Jack could do was hug Bear and cry.

* * *

 

When Jack was twelve, he became a legend. He became the kid who got out of the Refuge on Teddy Roosevelt’s carriage. He’d been in charge of washing a window right beside the door when the man who could be governor came. He left the door open and Snyder was so preoccupied with welcoming him he didn’t notice Jack slip out the door. 

This stay had been rougher on Jack because he was in for stealing instead of loitering, and he could barely walk. The man who drove Roosevelt’s carriage saw him and took pity on him. He helped him hide in the trunk of the carriage where he hid until the governor was ready to leave. The driver claimed something came loose in the trunk as they passed the Lodging House and they stopped. Roosevelt saw Jack limp up to the door and smiled softly, piecing together what had happened and resolving to never bring it up to his driver.

Jack immediately went to the one place that had temporarily brought him comfort after his first stay in the Refuge; the roof. Even though he hadn’t been up there since Snick had been around he needed the fresh air. Crutchie was waiting there for him to bandage his cuts and hold him while he cried. Jack rarely slept inside after that, too scared of the nightmares.

* * *

 

When Jack was thirteen he met a boy named Racetrack Higgins. Jack had just been walking through a shadier part of the city, where there was plenty of drinking and betting when a boy was thrown out a door. He was about Jack’s age, trembling with a black eye and a split lip. He wouldn’t tell Jack his real name, but did say that he was a little too good at poker and his competitors hadn’t taken it well. 

So Jack tool him back to the Lodging House, cleaned him up and made him a newsie. That boy would become Jack’s partner, would be the newsie to take care of his boys when Jack couldn’t. If Race told you to do something, you better do it because that’s worth almost as much as a command form Jack.

* * *

 

The current leader of the newsies, Johnny, was seventeen and had no next in line. He was a good enough leader, sometimes a little emotionally absent, but he took care of his newsies. Still, he was quickly approaching the age where he would be too old to be a newsie. Other boroughs were starting to get antsy, Lower Manhattan was prime selling territory, and if Johnny moved on with no leader or an inexperienced one… it would be a turf war for the textbooks. Depending on who won, the Manhattan newsies would be absorbed into another borough… or thrown to the streets.

It took a letter from Bear (who wrote back infrequently, but enough to give pointers to Johnny) to make him get his act together and ask a boy to be his next in line.

That boy was Jack.

He had been expecting it, but once it happened, the fourteen year old was thrown off guard. Could he really be in charge of all of Lower Manhattan? It took many reassurances from Crutchie, Race, Johnny, and even a special letter directly to Jack from Bear to convince him. Once he accepted, all precautions were thrown out the window and he devoted himself to being the best leader he could be for his boys. 

* * *

 

When he was fifteen, he was woken up in the middle of the night. It was a bitter cold winter night, so cold it forced Jack and Crutchie into the Lodging House. The newest newsie, nicknamed Romeo for his constant flirting was standing at Jack’s bedside with tearfilled eyes. Even though he looked as old as all the other newsies, he was actually younger; only twelve years old. “I’se had a nightmare,” he whispered to Jack. 

And just like Bear had done for him all those years ago, Jack rolled over and let Romeo climb in. Jack quietly asked Romeo what his nightmare was about, and Romeo opened up about how his parents threw him out because they thought he was gay. “That’s why I flirt with all the ladies,” he explained. “I didn’t want you guys to think I was gay, didn’t want to get thrown out again.”

“Are you?” Jack asked. “Are you gay?”

Romeo shrugged, saying he didn’t know because he liked girls and guys, and he didn’t know if there was a word for that. Jack didn’t know either, only reasurred him that if he was gay, the newsies would love and support him anyways.

That was the first time a newsie woke Jack with a nightmare. It certainly wasn’t the last.

* * *

 

When Jack was sixteen, he returned to the Lodging House to see a bunch of somber faces looking at him. Johnny had gotten in a bad fight and was arrested. He was sent to an actual jail far way. Jack Kelly became the leader of the Lower Manhattan newsies.

Jack made the customary visits to the other borough leaders to let them know about the change in leadership, enforced that he was in charge to some of the rowdier newsies and comforted the ones that had been close to Johnny. 

One night he sat on his roof, his penthouse in the sky and cried because he didn’t know what to do for there boys except to love them. So love them he did.

 

When Jack was seventeen, he lead a strike. And as he joined his new friend Davey in encouraging his boys, he knew he was done looking up to Bear. He was Bear now, the leader his boys needed. There would be bumps in the road, but he’d protect these boys. Because they were his. The end.


End file.
